paranormalroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies of the Haven
Every member of this wiki must follow these policies......If you do not, there will be consequences. Clan Wars Clan wars are huge fights between clans. They are easy to start and bad. If one character from the Zombie Clan insults and starts a war with a character from the Ghost Clan then the clans will side with their clan member. Then other clans will side with one clan and another clan will side with the other clan. Then you have a full out clan war. If you purposley start a clan war, then you will be banned from the MH wiki for 3 days. this may seem harsh but turning clan against clan is even harsher. Clan Enemies There are no enemy clans. Every clan is friends with every other clan. So what, demons may not be able to touch angels but that does not mean they are enemies. Trying to make enemies out of clans is very bad. This is against our policy and will not be tolerated. If you do make an enemy with another clan, you shall be banned for 1 day and if you do it again 3 days. The clans will be allies again and so really you aren't getting anything other than a ban. Human Clans Where the hell did humans get in here. Look there will be NO humans until later. Humans are useless and pointless. If there are any humans later, it will only be for high levels or admins. Humans can be killed and have no place at all in the MH wiki. If you really want a human, go complain to an admin but not to the whole wiki. Also don't make any human pages thinking we won't notice. Cause we will and you will get a 3 day ban. Character There will be no over powerful characters. Just because you are an angel doesn't mean you are better than a nymph. All creatures are equal except for the clan leaders. And then clan leaders can only have control over their clan. And even then all they can do is tell your characters naem at a Circle of Souls meeting and have you watched by admins. Though clan leaders can also mentions characters who are being rude and innaproprte to your clan or one of your clan members. So no, no character is better than another. Other Characters AKA God Modding God-modding is when one member commands a character that isn't theirs. It is very bad and rude. Here is an example:Jason is my charcter and i am gonna god-modd Joe's character Hayley. Jason shoots his gun at Hayley and shoots again as it hits her in the arm. Jason then hits Hayley and runs away as she dies. Now do you see how Joe never got to try and dodge the bullets or how his character died yet he could do nothing. I am giving Joe no chance to role-play his character to fight back. Here is a better way to do role-play fights: Me:Jason shoots at Hayley twice, hoping at least one would hit her. Joe: Hayley dodges the first one but screams as the second bullet hits her in the leg. She tries to stand but falls Me: Jason takes his chance and runs forward hoping to kill her with his knife. he stabs forward- Joe: Hayley dodges and the knife jsut misses her. She--- Do you get it now....Role play is two users and God modding other charatcers is bad and you will get warned and then banned for 1 or 3 days depending on the god-modd. Role-Play There are gonna be a few rules for role-play. if you break them you will face the conseqeunces. #No god-modding. #No out-of-character word bubbles #WIP WIP WIP Category:Policy